


Lucky (I’m Lucky)

by Mizuiro_no_Yume



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Victor Nikiforov, Biting, M/M, Mating Cycles, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, switching (mentions)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuiro_no_Yume/pseuds/Mizuiro_no_Yume
Summary: Victor has worked hard, has earned everything he has. But he's very lucky, too.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	Lucky (I’m Lucky)

It's not often that Victor thinks he's lucky.

All his achievements come from hard work; hours and hours on the ice and off it, aiming for perfection even long after he has left all others behind, and everyone has started to think he's unbeatable. That's a reputation he has earned with his titles and medals, a tangible result of his hard work.

But this, _this_ , has to mean he _is_ lucky.

Nothing else can explain how Yuuri is here, with him, moaning his name and arching his back, coming _again_ as he clenches around Victor's fingers and clings to Victor like he doesn't want to ever let him go.

"Victor..." 

Even before recovering completely, Yuuri demands more and Victor can't help but laugh, still amazed at his stamina.

"What do you want?" Victor asks, whispering in his ear. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Yuuri shakes his head.

"Not today," he says, writhing against Victor, wrapping his legs around him. "I need..." Yuuri pulls away just enough to look at him in the eye. "Fuck me, Victor."

And how could Victor say no?

Victor is more than happy to oblige, making love to him as hard and fast as Yuuri asks him to do it, and as it becomes obvious Yuuri is close to his climax, Victor adds two fingers in —they can't really make up for his lack of a knot, but is enough to make Yuuri come again with a gasp, unable to form any other sound, and Victor follows him as he bites his neck, not so much to avoid making any noise, but because he knows Yuuri loves the mark his teeth leave.

But although Victor doesn't think much about Yuuri's words in the heat of the moment, once the lust fades and turns into quiet bliss and Yuuri purrs, half asleep and completely sated, Victor worries.

Needing is never the same as wanting and, in Yuuri's case, the meaning of those words is clear.

"Yuuri," he says, brushing his hair from his forehead, "is your heat going to start soon?"

The silence is so long that Victor thinks Yuuri has fallen asleep, but he finally replies, his voice muffled against Victor's chest.

"Yeah," Yuuri utters, keeping his voice low, "I think so."

"Hmm."

They should talk, but maybe this isn't the right moment to do so. That's why Victor runs his fingers through Yuuri's hair, trying to relax and rest, but he can't and maybe Yuuri notices, because he speaks again.

"Will you stay with me?" 

"Always," Victor answers, sincere. But... it's not that simple, is it? "Do you want me?"

"I do."

Victor's heart skips a beat. He wants to cling to those words —and he wants to hear them again as they exchange another set of rings, and maybe he will, someday—, but now that they brought this up, they really should talk.

"Wouldn't you rather... have an alpha?"

He sounds weird. Victor cringes inwardly at that, though he tries to smile when Yuuri raises his head and frowns.

"I won't blame you," Victor adds, trying not to sound uncertain. This is about Yuuri, not about him. He's lucky enough to have Yuuri's love, he's confident he can love Yuuri like Yuuri deserves to be loved, and nothing else should matter, not even the fact that he hates not being all that Yuuri needs.

And if Yuuri, as an omega, needs something Victor, a mere beta, can't give him, then he'll make sure he gets it.

This is something Victor decided during the early days of their relationship, long before Yuuri was comfortable enough with him to let Victor see him in all his omega glory, needy and wanton and beautiful, and now, after so many months together, he isn't going to back out.

"I understand if that's what you need for your heats, so..."

"I don't." Yuuri leaves Victor's embrace to sit upright.

"You don't...?"

"I don't want an alpha," Yuuri confirms, firm in tone and expression.

Breathing in slowly, Victor nods.

"Okay."

Maybe he doesn't sound certain, because Yuuri bites his lips and fidgets for a few seconds.

"Alphas are... selfish."

Victor knows Yuuri well enough to recognize those words not as an excuse or as some kind of proven fact, but as something Yuuri himself _knows_. Yuuri, who always refuses to even answer whether he had a lover before meeting Victor, is talking about his past experience. With alphas.

"Oh," mutters Victor, swallowing through the knot in his throat.

"And you know me. I need more than most people... more than most omegas."

Yuuri's admission tinges Yuuri's cheeks with a sign of shyness that, despite Victor still feeling uncertain, makes Victor smile genuinely.

"Yeah."

"And..." Yuuri says, meeting his eyes, "I want you."

That takes Victor's breath away, but it also gives him such relief that Victor inches forward, towards Yuuri, without even bothering to get up.

Maybe, just maybe, he can be enough.

"I'll work hard," he promises, taking Yuuri's right hand to kiss his knuckles, caressing his gold ring.

"You always do," Yuuri states, his lips curled into an amused smile.

"I'll have to work harder, then."

Yuuri laughs and leans down to kiss Victor, all fondness and sweetness and Victor melts under him.

Later, as Yuuri sleeps peacefully cuddled against him, he swears he'll keep that promise.

Because he _is_ lucky, but he doesn't plan to rely on that luck.


End file.
